¿Por qué no me contaron?
by Krol Weasley
Summary: Luego de la batalla, Ron y Hermione se olvidan de contarle a Hagrid sobre su reicnete relación, sorprendiendo a éste con sus nuevas actitudes.


**Nada de esto es mío, los personajes y los lugares pertenecen a la genia de JK  
Espero que les guste los espero abajo.**

Luego de la impresionante batalla que se había librado en Hogwarts donde había resultado vencedor el lado de la luz de la comunidad mágica, las personas presentes en el castillo empezaron a desocuparlo de a poco, la mayoría se llevaban el cuerpo de algún familiar caído en la guerra para darle la ceremonia que merecían en los cementerios de la familia. Así fue con los Weasley que luego de haberse quedado alrededor de 4 días en el Castillo a ayudar al resto partieron hacia la madriguera para darle el último adiós al gemelo difunto.

Las semanas que fueron pasando ayudaron a gran parte de la familia a recomponerse un poco de la pérdida de Fred. La señora Weasley ya había vuelto a cocinar grandes porciones de comida y se encargaba del orden de la casa como fue antes de la Gran Guerra, los hermanos mayores volvieron a sus empleos, salvo por Percy que decidió quedarse un poco más tiempo con sus padres, se sentía sumamente arrepentido de su actitud el pasado año. George a pesar de que fue al que más le costó pronto abrió de nuevo las puertas de su amada tienda de bromas, aquella que era el sueño de ambos gemelos, Ron a veces se pasaba por allí y lo ayudaba, en realidad sólo le hacía compañía porque el gemelo se hacía cargo de la tienda bastante bien solo.

Harry y Hermione habían pasado las primeras semanas junto a los Weasley, no querían dejar sola a una familia que había sido rota, pero cuando ya las cosas habían mejorado Hermione había partido junto a un grupo de Aurores del Ministerio a Australia a buscar a sus padres. No hubo ningún problema en devolverle sus antiguos recuerdos y rápidamente ya estaban instalados en Londres de nuevo. Ella los había extrañado mucho por lo cual se había ido a vivir con ellos de nuevo, pero casi todos los días se daba una vuelta por la Madriguera a ver a Ron y al resto de la familia, Ron y ella habían empezado una relación y el Pelirrojo insistía en que ella fuera a la Madriguera cada vez que pudiera, muchas veces él también era invitado a la casa de ella a cenar con su familia, lo que ponía a Ron más nervioso que de costumbre, pero no tenía nada de qué preocuparse los padres de Hermione lo querían mucho.

Hermione justo estaba en la Madriguera ese día cuando una lechuza llegó con destino al Trio de Oro. Hermione que estaba sentada en una de las butacas de la sala de estar dejó caer el libro que estaba leyendo en la cabeza de Ron que estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de Hermione mientras jugaba una partida de Ajedrez con Harry.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó Ron.

-Lo siento Ron- se apresuró Hermione mientras le acariciaba el lugar donde había impactado el libro- me sobresalté cuando llegó la lechuza.

Los dos chicos instantáneamente giraron para ver el ave que se encontraba parada majestuosamente en el posa brazo del sofá luego de haber dejado caer la carta en el regazo de Hermione.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Ron confundido a su novia.

-De la profesora McGonagall- contestó la chica mientras habría el sobre.

Harry se paró del suelo y ocupó el lugar al lado de su amiga para tener una mejor visión de la carta. En la carta la profesora les comunicó sus deseos de hablar con ellos sobre todo lo que había pasado, ahora que el ambiente se había tranquilizado un poco. Los chicos acordaron que era el momento justo para hablar y se dirigieron a Hogwarts.

El castillo estaba casi completamente restaurado, no parecía haber sufrido una guerra hace tan solo un mes. Los chicos se aparecieron en la chimenea de la profesora, ésta los esperaba con una sonrisa. Luego de intercambiar los correspondientes saludos, los 4 se entablaron en una larga conversación sobre todo lo sucedido, hablaron de los Horrocruxes de las Reliquias de la Muerte y del pasado de Voldemort, le contaron todo lo que habían hecho salvo algunos detalles personales como la huida de Ron.  
-Muy impresionante, nunca me imaginé que la misión que Dumbledore te había dejado era la de destruir Horrocruxes, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes tres, hicieron cosas muy grandiosas para toda la comunidad mágica.

Cuando dieron por concluida la reunión le pidieron a la ahora nueva directora si podían dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, la profesora estuvo de acuerdo así que los tres chicos salieron rumbo al lago. Harry caminaba delante y sus otros amigos iban detrás tomados de la mano.

-Es raro estar aquí sin estar pensando en un ensayo larguísimo de pociones para Snape que aún no he comenzado o en un Horrocrux que no se ni que forma tiene para destruir- comentó Harry nostálgico.

-Si compañero, tienes mucha razón – concordó Ron – ¿pero sabes que es aún más raro?- Harry lo miró para que continuara – Estar paseando por los jardines con la chica más hermosa e inteligente siendo mi novia como siempre lo había soñado – terminó con una sonrisa.

Harry volvió la vista hacia delante mientras Hermione enternecida le daba un dulce beso en los labios. Harry se alegraba mucho de sus amigos pero todavía no se acostumbraba a ver las demostraciones de amor que ellos se daban.

Caminaron unos minutos más y se sentaron frente al lago a conversar. El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo esa tarde, se podía ver al calamar gigante nadando a lo lejos en el lago mientras algunos pajarillos chillaban en los árboles cercanos.

-¡HARRY!- El grito los sobresaltó haciendo que Ron cayera de espaldas al suelo debido a un violento movimiento de Hermione.

-Oye ¿por qué siempre me lastimas?- se quejó divertido Ron mientras su novia lo ayudaba a enderezarse. Ella iba a contestarle pero al ver la enorme figura de Hagrid el guardabosque chilló.

-¡Hagrid! ¿Cómo has estado?- se levantó a abrazarlo.

-Muy bien Hermione- dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo- hola Ron- agregó mientras le estrechaba la mano al muchacho – siento haberte asustado – terminó divertido.

Ron le sonrió.

-¿Que están haciendo por aquí mis tres estudiantes preferidos? – preguntó el semi-gigante.

Vinimos a hablar con McGonagall- Esta vez fue Harry el que habló – quería saber toda la historia.

-¿Te refieres a lo que estuvieron haciendo todo este año mientras estaban desaparecidos?

- ¡Exacto!- contestó Ron mientras se paraba.

-Oh, yo también quiero saber- replicó Hagrid, la sola comparación del semi-gigante con un niño malcriado hizo sonreír a Harry- Los invito con una taza de té y panecillos en mi cabaña así me cuentan todo.

-mmm, no lo sé Hagrid, la historia es muy larga y ya es medio tarde, Hermione tiene que volver a su casa en unas horas –le contestó algo penoso Ron.

-Oh no se preocupen, me quedaré con ustedes hasta que sea hora de irme – se encogió de hombros – no creo que haga falta yo para terminar de contar la historia.

-¡Bien!-exclamó Hagrid contento mientras se daba vuelta para guiar el recorrido hasta su cabaña por lo que no vio el beso que Ron le dio a Hermione ni cuando este le paso el brazo por el hombro y empezaron a caminar detrás de él y de Harry. Ya en la cabaña todos tomaron asiento en la mesa y Hagrid les sirvió unas tazas gigantes de té.

-Bueno Hagrid, no sé por dónde empezar- empezó Harry – han pasado muchas cosas, lo principal es que Dumbledore nos dejó una misión, bueno en realidad me la dejó a mí pero me dijo que podía contarle a Ron y a Hermione pero a nadie más, era muy necesario la discreción con el tema…

Así los tres chicos le iban contando los recientes acontecimientos a su enorme amigo, contarle la historia a él era muy diferente a contársela a la profesora, con Hagrid podía hablar temas más personales, como se sentían durante toda la travesía, el guarda-bosques los escuchaba atentos y hacia comentarios de vez en vez.

La historia avanzaba, ya iban por la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione ya tenía que irse pero esperó hasta que terminaran de relatar esa parte para avisarle a sus amigos, estaba segura que Hagrid tenía preguntas para ella y no se equivocó.

-¿En serio es desgraciada te torturó de esa forma?- preguntó muy sorprendido.

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera contestar Ron saltó – si uso varios Crucios en ella, nosotros sentíamos sus gritos fue horrible, pero aun así ella no se dejó vencer e inventó todo una historia de que era una espada falsa, ¡SIENDO TORTURADA! – terminó sobresaltado, el tema de la Mansión Malfoy era muy delicado para ambos chicos – fue brillante terminó mirando a Hermione con adoración . Hermione apretó el brazo del chico en agradecimiento y se paró.

-Bueno chicos debería volver ya es de noche y le prometí a mamá que volvería a cenar.

-Entonces no tuviste problema con ellos después de lo de Australia- preguntó Hagrid al que todavía no le contaban esa parte de la historia.

-No hubo ningún problema, unos aurores me ayudaron, están perfectos pero como los he extrañado mucho estoy intentando pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos antes de volver a Hogwarts- Hermione se acercó a Hagrid y lo abrazó – Fue realmente genial haberte visto Hagrid, lástima que no pueda quedarme más, te prometo que volveremos dentro de poco.

-Adiós Hermione, nos veremos entonces, por lo menos sé que te tendré este año aquí en Hogwarts, no puedo creer cuanto han crecido y todo lo que han logrado a tan corta edad- unas lágrimas se aproximaban a los ojos de Hagrid.

La chica se separó de él y caminó hasta Harry y también le dio un abrazo pero mucho más corto, a Harry lo veía casi todos los días

-Nos vemos Harry

-Adiós Hermione – se despidió el chico que vivió.

Y por último fue hasta donde estaba Ron, lo abrazó estrechamente con mucho más pación.

-Nos vemos Ron – dijo ella con su cabeza todavía hundida en el cuello del chico.

-¿Vendrás a verme mañana?- preguntó él, Hermione se separó para mirarlo.

-¿Quieres que vaya?- preguntó amorosamente.

-¡Claro que quiero que vayas! Si fuera sobre lo que yo quiero ya te habría secuestrado en casa –Hermione se ruborizó ante ese comentario.

-Bueno entonces mañana cuando mis padres vaya a trabajar voy a la Mdriguera.

-Te estaré esperando.

Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso de despedida en los labios a Ron para después dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el castillo?- ofreció Ron.

-No, no te preocupes estaré bien, te aviso cuando llegue a casa- sacudió su mano a modo de saludo y se internó en la noche.

Harry rodó los ojos al ver todo el espectáculo y siguió.

-Entonces estuvimos unos días en la casa nueva de Bill y Fleur, donde también estaban Ollivander y el Duende de Gringotts que nos guió la primera vez que fui al Banco contigo, te acuerdas Hagrid- Harry esperó una respuesta afirmativa para continuar pero al no obtenerla se giró a ver a Hagrid- el duende que fue con nosotros a mi cámara, y después fue por la Piedra Filosofal, ¿no lo recuerdas?.

Hagrid no contestó su rostro estaba paralizado mirando el lugar donde Ron estaba sentado, el pelirrojo totalmente ajeno mirando por la ventana a su novia yendo al castillos se giró para ver porque su amigo había dejado de hablar. Al ver la cara de sorpresa del semi-gigante mirándolo a él se volteó preocupada a mirar detrás de su espalda buscando lo que había sorprendido a su enorme amigo.

-¿Hagrid me escuchas? ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta hasta que probó chasqueando los dedos enfrente a su cara, en ese momento Hagrid volvió a la vida y levando un brazo apuntando a Ron.

-TUUU.. – le dijo mientras lo apuntaba, Ron se revolvió en su asiento incómodo. Harry que se había volteado a ver a su amigo solo obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros y una cara nerviosa por parte de éste – Tuu – continuó Hagrid – ¿Tú y Hermione están saliendo?

Los chicos al darse cuenta lo que sucedía relajaron el semblante rápidamente, pero Hagrid seguía mirando al chico pelirrojo asombrado.

-Ehh, bueno, pues si – contestó Ron – estamos saliendo, somos novios – agregó mientras sus orejas cambiaban el tono a un rojo fuerte.

Esperaron unos segundos hasta que Hagrid reaccionó y se levantó violentamente de la mesa provocando la caída del té de Harry encima del pobre chico de los anteojos. El semi-gigante no se dio cuenta y rápidamente fue rumbo a Ron a estrecharlo en un asfixiante abrazo.

-Oh, no puedo creerlo, ¡Al fin! Tanto tiempo esperando este momento- lloriqueaba estrujando al chico.

-Grr gracias – contestó como pudo Ron entre los brazos de Hagrid, lo que pareció avisarle al guardabosques el daño que le estaba haciendo al chico.

-Oh lo siento- dijo soltándolo – Hermione me matará si asfixio a su noviecito – terminó con un tono burlón.

-¿Y para mi no hay disculpas?- preguntó Harry mientras se agarraba de su regazo con los ojos llorosos – Creo que no voy a poder tener hijos, pero bueno, no importa al fin y al cabo Ron y Hermione son pareja- continuó con un tonó de reproche en broma.

-discúlpame Harry, fue el impacto de la noticia, no sabes que feliz que estoy- siguió diciendo el guardabosques mientras le alcanzaba unas toallas de papel a Harry para que se secara- ¿y falta mucho para la parte en que estos dos cabezotas se declaran su amor eterno? ¿Podemos saltearnos parte de la historia para llegar ahí?

-Tendrías que saltearte toda la historia, porque ninguno de los dos hizo nada hasta que estábamos en plena batalla- dijo Harry divertido mientras las orejas de Ron se ponían aún más rojas.

-¿Plena Batalla?- preguntó Hagrid

-Así es, uno intentando no morir con ninguna maldición de la que tiraban mortífagos a diestra y siniestra y los señores besándose apasionadamente mientras no hubiera un mañana- a Harry le divertía muchísimo avergonzar a sus amigos con este hecho, le hubiera encantado que Hermione también estuviera presente, se lo merecían por todas las demostraciones de amor que él se veía obligado a ver.

-¿Se besaron en medio de la batalla? – preguntó hagrid mientras miraba al menor varón de los Weasley.

Ron asintió.

-Guau, tuvieron 6 años en Hogwarts y recién se deciden en medio de una batalla- comentó riéndose el semigigante – ¿Y Hermione no te regañó porque la besaras en plena Guerra?.

-¿Regañarlo?- rio burlonamente Harry – Si fue ella la que se lanzó a los brazos de Ron desesperada.

La cara de asombro de Hagrid estaba para una foto – ¿HERMIONE FUE LA QUE TE BESÓ?- Ron asintió nuevamente, tenía mucha vergüenza como para hablar –¿quién lo hubiera imaginado, que sería ella la del primer paso?- añadió mirando a Ron con reproche – tendrías que haberla besado tú Ron.

-¡Ey! – Ron volvió a hablar- yo quería hacerlo, estaba planeando decirle lo que sentía pero no me parecía que en medio de la guerra fuera un escenario romántico- se defendió

-Bien que no te quejaste y respondiste muy entusiasmado- se burló Harry.

-Bueno es obvio, no iba a rechazar lo que he estado deseando hacer hace años- contestó con una sonrisa obvia.

-Aww el pequeño Ron está enamorado – comentó Hagrid con ternura.

-Igual Ron si no hubiera sido por Hermione seguirían en las mismas en ese tire y afloje de amor-odio en el que vivían – Harry seguía burlándose de su amigo.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si lo es!

-Podríamos dejar de hablar de mí y de Hermione- preguntó Ron deseando cambiar de tema.

-Siempre y cuando te disculpes conmigo- le contestó Hagrid mirándolo rudamente.

-¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

-¡Por no habérmelo contado antes!, los he visto un par de veces en la Madriguera estos días podrían habérmelo dicho.

-¡Pensé que ya lo sabía todo el mundo! Quiero decir, el rumor corrió muy rápido me sorprende que nadie en casa te lo haya comentado.

-A mí me sorprende que no los haya visto besuqueándose desesperadamente – comentó Harry – es su actividad favorita y no es como que busquen mucha privacidad para realizarla- Las orejas de Ron volvieron a su tomo escarlata característico.

-No te burles Harry – lo defendió el semi-gigante – están tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Bueno, Ginny y yo estuvimos separados un año pero si yo llego a intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido termino con 5 maldiciones arriba- replicó.

-Eso te pasa por salir con mi hermana- le contestó Ron con burla.

-Hermione es como una hermana para mí, ¿te crees que me encanta verlos?

-No, pero no puedes hacer nada porque Hermione te gana lejos en Hechizos- esta vez era Ron el que se burlaba.

-Bueno chicos no peleen, vamos a volver a lo que estábamos- sugirió Hagrid, Ron pareció aliviado, pero no contaba con que ahora la historia se contaría diferente, Harry hacia comentarios constantemente acerca de la creciente relación de ellos dos para vergüenza de Ron y alegría de Hagrid. Y así continuaron contándole a su amigo Guarda Bosques todo en lo que habían visto envueltos, molestando a Ron y comiendo de los duros panecillos de Hagrid hasta tarde en la noche cuando los chicos se despidieron de él y salieron rumbo a Hogsmeade para desaparecerse.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, si llegaste hasta acá muchas gracias por leer  
Si te gustó espero tu review ;)  
si no te gustó, también asi veo en que mejorar**

Muchas gracias por leer saludos! Krol Weasley 


End file.
